Their Past, Their Story-Missing Scenes
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Deleted scenes and thought up too late ones for Their Past Their Story. So I combined them into little vignettes :D T for stuff...
1. Only Me When I'm With You

**K, so this is the first of many deleted scenes and forgotten ideas for Their Past Their story! And yes some are inspired by Taylor Swift songs... bahaha... ahem.. sorry...**

**Okay so Garmadon and Misako are around 14...**

* * *

"Shh! I don't want Wu waking up…" Garmadon whispered.

"Why?" Misako curiously asked.

The fourteen year old boy blushed. "Uh… dad would get mad if he was awake…"

"And he wouldn't care about you?" she tilted her head.

"He doesn't care about me… whenever I'm around him…or my brother… I don't know…"

"You feel different? Right?" Misako wiggled her toes in the grass. They both laid back, head to head and looked up at the sky.

"Yea…" Garmadon agreed.

"But when I'm around… you're just so much... well… different…" Misako pointed out.

"That's because you accept me for who I am… you don't think I'm weird or … crazy…" the brown hair boy flipped over on his stomach and the green eyed girl followed. Their eyes met. Garmadon felt a strange feeling in his chest, looking at her. He fought back and stayed where he was.

Misako looked into his purple eyes and started leaning forward. She was feeling the same feeling. She didn't know why it was like this. It was like a magnet. She felt love for him, but remained silent. How did she know he didn't love her the same way? They were friends.

"Misako?" she blinked when said her name.

"W-What…?" she asked.

"Wanna… sneak out and see a movie?" Garmadon looked at the front door.

"I know it's summer… but what about your dad?"

"Who cares?" he laughed. "I hear there's a new Samurai movie out.

"Hehe, sure then. You have convinced me," She laughed, getting up. The two slipped their shoes back on and ran out and down to town.

* * *

**Just establishing more of a strive for more than friends between the two. Also Garmadon's wanting to spend time with just her and not have Wu with them. And yes Misako spends a lot of time at the monastery. She basically grows up there. **

**Hope you find it cute... thanks for reading XD**

**~Mar**


	2. Our Song

**Yep... somewhat based off of Our Song by Taylor Swift... now this takes place a couple of days after Jealousy in Their Past Their Story... **

* * *

"Misako, are you feeling okay? You've been distant," Misako blinked her green eyes and looked up from where she was staring into space and turned to her dad.

"Oh… uh, my boyfriend…" she dreamily said.

"Boyfriend? Who?" he asked.

"Garmadon," she fell back on her bed and grinned.

"You've been friends since you were babies… that's cute honey," he shoved the thought away. "I don't think you two are compatible for dating".

Misako sighed and held her knees to her chest. She didn't think him or her mother would believe her. She jumped when she heard a tap on her window. Garmadon? Why was he sitting in her old tree house?

She opened the window and leaned and gave her a kiss on the nose. She looked at him, "What are you doing? My dad's planning on chopping that old thing to pieces later".

"I heard your dad laughing from here… just come on," she smiled and jumped out to join him.

"Your father doesn't believe you either… right?" Misako sadly looked over.

"Are you kidding? Wu is the favorite child… even though my mother died having him… I'm even surprised even you haven't decided on him…" Garmadon sat and grimaced.

"It's YOU I love… not Wu…" she sat next to him. Garmadon side glanced and she attacked him with a kiss. "Come on… I don't want to sit in an old tree house kissing," she smirked. The two climbed down and without a word to her parents ran right through the hole in the fence.

"So what would you like to do?" Garmadon held her hand.

"Anything but hang around here…" Misako smiled. She looked up at the sky.

"How about we go screw around in the park?" he slyly smiled.

"I don't know…" she fiercely blushed.

"Come on, it'll be fun… hop on," Garmadon sat on his bike and Misako slid in back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd be so dead… I have a paper due tomorrow and I haven't gotten started because of you…" she giggled.

"You're a smart one, you'll think of something," Garmadon quickly kissed her before they started off down the street.

"Not when we're up all night on the phone talking! You're so quiet 'cause you don't want your dad to hear us," Misako laughed. "Or sneaking out at night? You're always outside tapping on my window… you're careless, you slammed my screen door once and I thought my parents would wake up and murder me!"

"All in the name of love sweetheart," Garmadon laughed.

"And when you cracked your head open because you don't wear your helmet, I don't wanna hear it!" Misako laughed strapping it on him.

"Okay, okay," he agreed and she buckled the clasp on the helmet strap.

**Adorable right? Man why do I love them so much!? okay... now I'll go through my other stuff and see what other scenes are fit for posting...**

**Thanks for reading! Now off to watch Speed Racer! \O3O/**


	3. Fearless

**Oh look, another song inspired scene... I just loved rain... yea I love Summer... but some days I scream for fall and Winter! ... and I love the song Fearless... you guys ready for this one? Of course you are, go and read! :D**

* * *

"I'm sorry Mimi, mike bike's in the shop, we're gonna have to walk home…" Garmadon looked out the classroom window when the bell rang. Misako smiled though. She didn't mind.

"As long as you walk me home," she kissed his cheek.

As they were walking down the street the rain had eased up a little and Misako threw off her jacket and spun around, not caring that her green dress and braided hair got wet. Garmadon laughed watching her. He was a little mad though when she grabbed him, dropped his back pack and started mess with him.

"Hey come on, don't you wanna get home?" he laughed.

"Yea, but what's the rush?"

"People are staring Misako…" Garmadon laughed, looking behind her.

When they reached her house her mother was home. "Oh Garmadon hi! Haven't seen you in forev-You both are soaking wet…" she noticed before going to hug her daughter.

"It's okay, my idea," Misako giggled.

"You both are still the same little ten year olds…" Yasmin shook her head. "Well I lit the fire place and I made some hot chocolate if you'd like to stay for a bit Garmadon," she went into the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Alexander," Garmadon grinned, taking his wet sneakers off and setting his book bag against the door.

"Is dad home yet?" Misako plopped on the couch.

"No honey, he won't be back till late," Yasmin walked out with two mugs.

"Thanks," Misako smiled took hers. Her mother left the room again and the two were alone.

"I always imagined a romantic date going like this," Garmadon smirked.

"Shut up," Misako snickered.

They both put the mugs on the coffee table and Garmadon wrapped his arms around Misako's colder arms. She let out a soft gasp and he kissed her. She rubbed her nose against his cheek and kissed his bottom lip.

"Okay kids, how about I grab some marshmallows and we can toast them over the fire-place?" Mrs. Alexander covered her mouth and the two teenagers jerk up and stared, wide eyed at her. "I… you both…" she was lost for words.

Misako quickly moved from Garmadon's lap, embarrassed more than ever. Garmadon looked meekly at her mother and sheepishly smiled. "We… uh… were… Uh… I was helping Garmadon w-with his… science homework…" Misako coughed out.

"Uh-huh…" her mother awkwardly nodded. Her shocked face still frozen. "Y-You both… ahem… Uh… you were telling the truth?"

"Y-Yea mom…" Misako blushed and looked down. Garmadon was caught between and was awkwardly sitting straight up drinking his hot chocolate quickly.

"I-I-I… really should be going now… uh… thanks for the cocoa…" Garmadon quickly got up.

"Wait!" Misako grabbed his hand. "Mom we have been telling the truth… dating was not a joke…"

"I thought you and Wu…"

"No, there is absolutely NOTHING between me and Wu… it was always Garmadon… and yes we are both taking this relationship seriously…"

"I can see that…" Yasmin nodded. "Well… uh… don't let me spoil anything," she backed out quickly.

Misako held her face in embarrassment. "Oh gosh…" Misako sighed.

"I should go anyways…" Garmadon whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be around when the news breaks to you father…"

"Okay… see you tomorrow," she smiled. Despite what just happened he hugged her and gave her a kiss and grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

"Pretty fearless of you both making out in my living room," Misako groaned at her mother's voice.

"KISSING!" Misako corrected. "We were just KISSING!"

"Not what I saw," her mother winked. Misako groaned and walked upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door.

**Ah, awkward moments, do you ever cease? No. Because I am the one writing this and these two need as much embarrassment as possible! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Been a while since I updated this huh? I'll try and do more... I love fluff... I write this to let out all my fluffy feels instead of just one shots all the time... ain't I so considerate of you all? **

**Garmadon and Misako: *about to counter***

**Shut up, you know I am! HAHAHA! **

**Okay... so uh... I don't have that much more of them as teens... sad I know... I'm lame... I know... le sigh... I know... I am a sap... and saps always look on the romantic and steamy side of things... why do legos give me such FEEEEEEEEEELS **

**Wow rather long and very much unneeded author note! :D **

**Thank you for reading :D I hope to update more stuff soon :D**

**~Mar**


	4. Hurting

**Le Gasp! I DID have more removed stuff I saved! *faints***

**...**

**BTW, this is after "Ashes" **

* * *

They sat on his bed. She was sobbing into his arms. They didn't even change from their party clothes so they were all wrinkled. Her face was wet and her makeup was running severely. She was buried in Garmadon's lap who was silently stroking her loose curls back.

"I know… I know it hurts…" he sighed. She nuzzled herself under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I'm sorry love…" She felt her cheeks heat up when he called her that. It made her want to cuddle him even more.

When Garmadon walked through the door, he was carrying Misako who-he felt-shouldn't have to walk after the traumatizing news minutes before. Wu came back shortly after, Zurra's parents dropped him and Dar off at their own homes and their father didn't say a word. Garmadon assumed he somehow sensed what was wrong.

He went to set her down on the guest bed she used to use when she stayed often but she tugged at his sleeve and he knew she didn't want to be alone. So he carried her into his room. He slipped her red shoes off and kicked off his own and that's where they were.

She was now quieter but had the hiccups. They stayed up almost all night till she finally drifted off close to dawn and he laid her down on the other side of the bed and stayed on the right. He set her head on his arm, wrapped the other around her waist, and instantly fell asleep next to her.

**Had to make it fluffy.**

**I'm not sorry.**

**We need more fluff in the GarmadonxMisako ship.**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Start writing! **

**Thanks for reading this junk XD**

**~Mar**


	5. With You

**Lookie! I did more! I've been doing lots of these... my imagination runs rampant... a lot... ahem... so uh... let's see... I decided to do something kind of funny... so let's see... Sometime in spring after Misako turned eighteen...**

**Misako's still rather depressed and sleeps with Garmadon... seriously, that's all they do... honest! *raises hand* I swear on my pile of Hunger Games books and my custom Post Overlord Garmadon minifigure! They just need to be in each others presence and the feel better...**

**Now that that awkward moment is over for me... hehehehehehehehe... oh just read -_-**

* * *

"Come Misako," Garmadon sighed. Misako's face was planted in his pillow. "You want my dad coming in and seeing you slept in here again?"

"I don't care!" She whined.

"You know he's been looking into therapists!" he warned her.

"Let them do their worst! How did he feel when you're mom died?"

"Are you kidding? He barely mourned for her…" the other folded his arms in a brooding manner. "Now get on out of my bed or you can't sleep in here anymore!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Garmadon!" she hit his back a couple of times, "Garmadon! Let me go!"

"Wouldn't you like that," he grinned to himself. Misako finally lifted her heel back so far it hit her boyfriend's forehead. "OW!" He lost his balance and fell back. Misako on top.

Wu cautiously listened on the other side of the door. He sighed knowing that Misako rather his brother's company than his own. The girl was a ball of depression and it had almost been five months. "Hey, get dressed, let's go to mall," Wu heard his brother say.

"Okay…" Misako meekly answered.

Wu made a scramble to get up but slipped in his socks on the polished wood floor. The door swung open and Wu covered his head to prepare for the assumed beating he'd received. "Wu… what are you doing?" The younger counted his blessings that it was Misako to open the door first.

"Spying… am I right!?" Garmadon growled.

The fifteen year old boy tried to find words to form an excuse to get around why he was at their door. "Well… I was… walking along the hall to go to the bathroom and I slipped…" _"Danggit! How stupid could that get!?"_

"Oh… well… please move?" she looked at the floor. "I'd like to go to my own room…"

"Of… course…" the blonde picked himself up and brushed his blue pajamas off and sheepishly smiled before running into the bathroom and locking the door. "Oh man I thought Garmadon was gonna pound me!" he rubbed his face. That's what Wu was always afraid of. Garmadon pounding the crap out of him.

"Hey twerp, I wanna take a shower," Wu sighed hearing Garmadon knock on the door.

"Jerk…" Wu huffed.

"What was that!?" he pounded on the door.

"I mean yes sir!" Wu answered, scared.

"Ya know… maybe you shouldn't be so mean to Wu…" Misako looked her feet as they swung back and forth off the ground.

"Why not? It's his fault I was bit by a snake…" he frowned and looked at his own. There was a growing silence. "So… are you still having the nightmares?"

"No… not since you've been letting me sleep in your room…" she quietly said. "That's why I'm afraid to be alone…"

"Oh… my nightmares decreased too ya know," he looked at her. She tugged at her white denim skirt as she brought her knees to her chest, pulling the skirt up.

"That's good…" she commented. "I guess we really need each other that badly huh?"

"Yea. I'm really happy you kissed me first," he hinted a smile. He leaned over and pecked her on her pink lips. Her cheeks heated up and she forced her lips upon his. He pulled her on his lap and put his arms around her waist.

"So… what do think will happen? You know… after we graduate?" Misako looked down.

"Oh I don't know…" Garmadon looked up almost seeming to hint at something. "Maybe we'll find out when we graduate…"

"What's with that goofy smile?" she half laughed.

"Oh nothing… I'm just so in love with you…" he kissed the corner of her jaw line.

"I love being with you," she rested her head on his shoulder.

**The therapist was kind of funny... since the social worker apart of my clinic plan at my hospital is like that. Lot's of social and family questions along with if I'm suffering with depression... every. freaking. time. **

**So, fluff... fluff... fluff... OUO**

**Oh man I am such a dork! Lol... but a proud one.**

**So... I received such a compliment when you guys told me I write for them well... I know that should make me NOT worry and doubt/bash/slap myself... but...**

**I just gotta do it anyways! My parents say I have an ego problem or something... (me? Nooooo)**

**They also said I have a sarcasm problem... **

**So thanks for reading! Thanks for putting up with me because I honestly feel like I annoy the crap out of people! **

**Oh and I also wrote a chapter at Christmas where they have a fight... I'm so bad...**

**Lol bye guys! **

**~Mar**


	6. WU!

**This is one of those T rated ones... because... okay I HAD to do this! You guys understand the life of a psycho romantic comedy writer... right? Lol anyways, I hope you laughed as much as my brother did when I pitched the idea of writing this scene. **

* * *

Misako blushed and shyly shifted in the covers, pulling them up to her chest. "What are you scared of me all of a sudden?" Garmadon laughed hugging her from behind.

"N-no…" she blushed, "I… just… I know we've slept together… but not like this…" she bashfully shied away.

"I can fix that," Garmadon started at the bottom of her neck and started up. She shivered and felt her cheeks heat up. She felt her body loosen up and she fell back against him. "Now I have you". He quietly laughed and slyly felt down her legs.

She relaxed her eyelids and slipped her arms around him, accepting his active hands unhooking her bra.

The two longed for this night for months now, wedding night, now that they were away from Ninjago and _Wu_ they could be alone. Undisturbed. He ran his hands down her curved sides and hips as she locked her mouth on his.

Everything felt perfect and quiet… and… The two jumped when they heard the phone ring. Misako narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows seeing the caller ID. "You're brother…" she whispered.

"Damn him!" Garmadon growled as he extended his arm past his wife's head. "What are you doing you little snot?"

"Ha ha," Wu fake laughed. "Always so loving, brother".

"Why the hell did you call NOW!?" Garmadon snapped back.

"Want to make sure you guys got there alright," Garmadon rolled his eyes. Misako covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"How very sweet of you Wu," Misako amusedly answered, "But we were kind of busy".

"Oh really? What? It's midnight," Wu answered.

"Exactly, so why are you calling at this hour?" Misako's lips formed a small smile.

"Hey he wants to know what we're doing," Garmadon smirked. "Okay Wu, I'll send you a picture, we're having so much fun and you should see it". Misako burst out laughing when he hung up. "Come on, lay back down, you can take it".

"Well okay," Misako shook her head laughing like an idiot. "This is so mean though, taunting him… you know he liked me love," she took it. "Oh this is good right?" They were both under the covers up to their lower chests with Garmadon kissing the side of her neck, by her ear.

"And send," Garmadon snickered. "Oh I wonder what Wu will say…"

"I wonder what your _father_ will say," Misako laughed.

"Let's worry about that when we get home… we still have three weeks of _fun _ahead of us," Garmadon was on top of the smaller woman, trapping her in his arms like a cage, smirking. Their mouths connected in a blissful moment until the phone rang again. They both groaned seeing the caller ID. "arrrgh… WU!" Garmadon yelled.

**As you can see, it was kind of unimportant to the story line so that's why I left it out XD Haha anyways, I have more cute ones coming haha... and even more funnier ones too... so... **

**Sorry to spam you with this silly little update... **

**Thanks for putting up with me and BTW... I just received the most awesome and relieving compliments the other day... about me writing Garmadon and Misako well XD So thanks... for... everything I guess XD **

**Oh and are my constant thank yous annoying you? Will I ever update consistently? Most likely no but let's see what happens! XD**

**~Mar**


	7. Surprise!

**Haha that last chapter, Wu is such a troll huh? But Garamadon got him back... however Wu might have gotten the last laugh... we will never know... hahahaha...**

**ahem... please, continue...**

* * *

"Misako, I'm back," Garmadon dropped his keys on the counter. No response. He heard the bathroom door open. She jumped seeing him and tightened her towel and face turned red.

"Oh, you're back," she gave a nervous smile. He moved towards and accepted the kiss on the cheek. He went to grab her and tried to tug her towel off and she retracted.

"What's wrong? On any normal day you want me to pull your towel off," Garmadon chuckled.

"It's nothing… I just… want to get dressed," Misako walked into their room and shut the door. He opened in and she was behind her folding screen, dressing.

"Is something wrong? You normally don't care if I watch you dress," he looked concerned now. "I know I've been away for almost a month but I was looking forward to us time and-"

"Listen, I have a _surprise _for you," Misako giggled from behind the screen.

"What could it possibly-" he paused when she walked around in a purple and green colored dress. It was one that he bought for her on their honeymoon.

But it was her stomach that caught his eye. She smiled and placed a hand over it. She laughed when his purple eyes were wide and was speechless. A small rounded lump was extended from her thin body. "Yes Garmadon, you're going to be a daddy," she brushed his face and kissed him.

"How… how many months are you?" he stuttered.

"Around three, maybe a couple weeks over," she hugged him. "I know you're scared…" she winked.

"I am not scared!" he snapped back. "It's just… we've only been married for nine months…" he shifted his shoulders.

"I thought you wanted kids… you said you wanted to let it happen naturally…" she frowned. He shrugged. "Garmadon, I specifically remember you saying you wanted a bunch of little girls so you can spoil their butts off!"

"I might have said that," he side grinned. Misako rolled her eyes and he lifted her up and gave her a kiss. "When do you want to start shopping?"

"Why not now?" Misako giggled and pecked his cheek.

**This obviously will be posted the most irregular because it all depends if I have an idea or time because yea, I forget a lot what I should be writing... hehehe...**

**anyways, yep, that's how Garmadon finds out about lil Derren. And Misako is trolling him now lolz**

**So thank you for reading this because... well, come on everyone knows I'm infected with Madness! :D**

**Zane: Not this again...**

**Jay: Wow Garmadon and Misako really got busy huh!?**

**Kai: I know right? I don;t think they can keep their hands off each other**

**Garmadon: WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! OOOOOOOOOOUT!**

**Cole: Embarrassed Mr Indestructable?**

**Garmadon: *grabs cole by the hood and throws him out* WHO'S NEXT?!**

**Ninja: *gulps and runs out* **

**Misako: Harsh?**

**Garmadon: You want them reading about our love life?**

**Misako: Good point... **

**Lloyd: *reads the whole of Their Past, Their Story and this* O-O**

**Misako: Ah great... *pushes Lloyd out* Lloyd honey, you didn;t just read a crazy person's fan fic about us... **

**Lloyd: O-O**

**Garmadon: Great Marissa, you broke him!**

**DID NOT!**

**Garmadon: DID TOO!**

**Misako: Well, that's all I guess for now... thank you for reading and ignoring Marissa and Garmadon's ridiculous arguing because let's face it... Lloyd is broken...**

**Zane: And I'm the nindroid!**

**Garmadon: I SAID OUT!**

**Misako: *sighs* **


	8. What Are Best Friends For?

You're really good," Wu grinned looking at a sword.

"Thanks, I always wanted to be a blacksmith! Now I'm an apprentice!" Dar hammered another piece of folded steel.

"So, how are things with your _girlfriend_," Wu chuckled.

"Good I guess… get a girlfriend yourself?" Dar looked at the red heated metal. Wu sighed and shook his head.

"The girl I did love is pregnant… and it's with my brother… man why couldn't I be the oldest?" Wu brushed his blonde hair from his face.

"Well Garmadon is charming, handsome… ever since the school formal back when we were freshmen all the girls were heartbroken seeing him with Misako," Dar laughed. "They really got popular after they found out they could use Spinjitsu…"

Wu was silent and was looking down. Dar frowned, "I'm sorry Wu… I know Garmadon mastered Spinjitsu long before you did…"

"It's okay…" Wu grumbled.

"Hey… you wanna try out my new swords?" Dar grinned. Wu took one up and half smiled.

"Why not? Let's go into the lake and spar," Wu started out the door.

The two grinned and laughed as their metal clashed upon each other. "Looking good Wu, been practicing?" Dar jumped back as Wu's sword tip swung by.

"I guess, I'll never be great though…" he extended his arm. He lunged forward and Dar moved out of the way. The blonde found himself plunging into the shallow end of the crystal clear lake. Dar was laughing as the other popped out of the water, spitting the water out of his mouth. "Hey! How about you come on in!?"

"Oh no thanks!" Dar chuckled looking down from the bank. Wu swung his arm and knocked Dar off one foot and sent him into the water. The two teens were wrestling and throwing each other under until they heard a group of something talking nearby. The teens got out and took their swords.

"Shh," Wu hushed. He peeked around the corner to see a group of skeletal creatures marching through.

"They look like skeletons!" Dar's hazel eyes widened.

"My dad told me about these things… they come from the Underworld…They're seriously bad news…"

Dar raised his black eyebrows and followed them with his eyes. "Hey… they're gonna go to our town… we gotta stop them…"

Wu nodded. "Okay… follow me…" he grinned. The two snuck around and climbed a rock and held their swords out. "Skeleton army!" Wu shouted. "We are Wu and Dar! And you'll never get your our town!"

"What?" one of the skeletons looked at them then behind at his comrades. "Uh…. ATTACK!-?" The skeletons took out their weapons and the two teens jumped down.

"NINJA-GO!" Wu yelled and spun into his gold tornado.

"HE'S A NINJA! GET HIM!" the leader yelled.

"Not so fast!" Dar cut the bone limbs of the monsters and Wu did the same.

"RETREAT!" another shouted and started running and more followed. The ones that were in pieces slowly tried to drag themselves away. Dar kicked one skull and sent it flying.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" Wu laughed.

"Haha! We were awesome!" Dar high fived. "We should do this more! We'll be Ninajgo's protectors!"

"Hehe that does sounds like fun," Wu chuckled, sticking the sword in the ground. "We make a good team!"

"Yea," Dar put an arm around his friend as they walked back into town.

**Why Wu and Dar? Because I wanted to write about they're friendship... yay! Friendly friends! lol... So now I only have 4 fics to focus on... until I get my Soul Eater stuff in order... Lol, Stein Family stuff... gotta love it... **

**So anyways, I wrote this a very long time ago... okay like a year ago... that's a very long time in fangirl years! **

**I promised myself to try and cut back on Garmadon and Misako... but I can't help it ;n; they rule my life to the point the kill my feels... my... *looks around* ****_Garmafeels_*****looks around again*** ***sigh of relief***

***Hands up, this is the bad jokes police**

**AH COME ON! NOT AGAIN! **

**I gotta go pay this ticket... again... thanks for reading these incredibly ridiculous short stories, if you can read these, you are the awesomest person ever and deserve like... twenty cookies or something... Okay bye.**

**~Mar**


	9. Fighting Under the Mistletoe

**I found the guts to post this one... FYI I may start posting things out of order just because this is supposed to be almost like random little stories that all fit into Their Past... I have one from like... Sophomore days that I think you'll all find pretty funny. **

**I also had this idea because everyone, all the ninja's parents pretty much knew each other. So I though it'd be funny to do a set of short stories just about high school! I thought "Everybody does the ninja in high school but no one ever does anything with their parents" **

**So I'm feeling creative... but ya know, it's not like I have a thousand other things to do... you know?**

**So here a slice of the funnier side of things along with just trying to get over losing Derren. So this in between Derren and Aaron. **

**AND it's a Chistmas short because hey, it's on it's way. **

* * *

"NO!" he defiantly sat in the car.

"Stop being a moron!" Misako snapped and opened the right side door of the convertible. "Out. Now! Rosie was nice enough to invite us!"

"Great…" Garmadon sighed. "I get to see all those idiots we went to high school with…" he brooded, folding his arms. His smaller wife frowned, un-amused by her husband's childish behavior.

"Fine then, I'm sure my ex; Jared Dillan will be there… maybe he'll give me a kiss under the mistletoe," she taunted as her heels clicked on the concrete. Garmadon agitatedly looked up. He scrambled to get out of the car and run to her side.

"Fine… you win," he grimaced.

"I always do," Misako smiled.

"You're luck is gonna run out one day ya'know," he kissed her cheek. Misako rolled her emerald eyes and rang the bell.

A tall woman, about five-six, with long, straight black hair and tan skin and warm brown eyes opened the door. "Misako!" she clapped her hands together and hugged her friend.

"Rosie, lovely to see you again," Misako smiled. She looked sideways and elbowed Garmadon, "Garmadon… say hi and stop being a baby!"

"Oh no, missed his nap?" Rosie snickered, covering her mouth.

"He always does…" the brunette woman frowned then felt his hand spank her. "And he gets handsy too…" She side glared and he smirked.

"You made me come," he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sorry Rose…" Misako apologized for her husband's irrational behavior. "He's not always like this..."

"I understand…" Rosie looked at her. "It's been how long since… you lost the baby?"

"Almost five months…" Misako whispered the answer as they walked in. Garmadon trailed behind, Misako holding his hand.

"Well, looky here, Mimi Alexander," A familiar brunette with blue eyes strutted up to Misako. She let go of Garmadon's hand and the over protective male narrowed his violet eyes and glared. "How ya doing babe?"

"Jared…" Rose frowned shooting the man a look, same as Garmadon. "Back off".

"Yea, she's _my wife _now, dirtbag," Garmadon snapped.

"Garmadon!" Misako hit his shoulder.

"Looky here, the freak who somehow got bumped to the top," Jared laughed. "Why'd you ever leave me for this…" he looked at Garmadon and could tell he was in a dark mood, "emo?"

"I'm not emo..." Garmadon folded his arms and muttered.

"Because I believe you were the one who decided that you should be making out with the head cheerleader after that football game," she brushed her loose hair behind her ear.

"You weren't giving me enough attention Mimi," he leaned forward almost nose to nose as she narrowed her brighter eyes.

"OKAY!" Rosie broke it up. "Okay… how about we all move back into the living room?! Sound good?" the hostess nervously sweated. "I think Louis just made some egg nog!

"Of course," Misako grabbed her husband by her arm. "Can you just not lose your temper? ONCE?!"

"Sorry if he was getting too close," the male folded his arms and looked away.

"Listen… it's awfully sweet that you love me this much… but… it's also making you look like a hell of a jerk". She put a hand on his face and moved his head to look at her in the eye.

"I didn't want to come," he reminded her once again.

"You've kept to yourself ever since we lost the baby! Get over it!" she wiped her eye before her eyeliner would smear.

"Get over it?!" he snapped. "The one happy thing in my life-save marrying you- and destiny ripped that from me too".

"Are you saying I don't care?!" Misako's mouth dropped.

"You got over it pretty damn fast…" he folded his arms. His eyes flicked red but Misako didn't notice or care.

"But being a jerk doesn't mean you're upset! You're just… OOO!" She turned away.

"I'm just a what? Hmm?" he looked at the back of her head.

"I don't know… but it's not the gentle and loving guy I married!" she pursed her lips in an angry frown awaiting his response.

"Listen you little smarty-pants-" Garmadon stepped closer and was about to continue but…

"Mistletoe!" Someone yelled. The arguing couple looked out from the hall and saw Zurra Atin pointing above their heads. They couple looked up and found it to be so.

"Kissy kissy!"

"No Edna!" Misako shook her head. She was praying no one else would push it.

"Oh come on now you two," Garmadon sighed seeing it was a girl he'd gone a date with once, Sonia who was standing next to an old pal of his, Daniel Hoffman.

After a billion pushes by friends, they both folded their arms and looked away from each other angrily, and blushing harshly. "Come on you two, you know the rules!" Rosie laughed.

"I'm surprised they weren't kissing _all night_," Wu chuckled walking up leaning against the hall wall. "You should have seen their vacation pictures, couldn't get their hands off of each other!" Wu and some friends laughed.

Garmadon swallowed and looked back down at his blushing wife. "Fine," he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Her green irises shrank then enlarged in surprise.

"Hey Garmadon, get some tongue in there?!" Dar's older brother, Otuko laughed jokingly. Garmadon was rather friendly with the older man but right now, he wished he didn't say that because everyone started laughing.

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk," she sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry I acted like one…" Garmadon responded. They savored another long kiss.

"There it is!" Wu nodded and folded his arms. "I was wondering when they'd get like that".

"Alright move along nothing to see!" Rosie shooed everyone away from the scene. "Go drink some egg nog and make out with your own date!" Everyone grumbled and moved in more.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Misako smiled.

**So, haha plenty of people in here eh? Rose is Cole's mother in case no one guessed at her referring to Louis, as is her husband. **

**Otuko is Daisie's father but dies a few years after this when Kai and Nya are really young. in fact Daisie should be born soon.**

**Daniel Hoffman and Sonia are Dana's parents. Jared Dillan is in fact Lindsy's father who I decided to make an ex boyfriend of Misako's for a very short time back when she was a sophomore. and yes, I have a really funny thing in mind that Garmadon made a bet and had to go on a date with Sonia and through that, Daniel dated her afterward. **

**Dar and Zurra are mentioned, Jay's mother is mentioned... who was it I was saying make Julien a teacher when they were in high school? IDK...**

**Anyways, it was fun and hard writing in everybody, I made as many references as I possibly could. **

**But lol, Garmadon was such a jackass huh? He's like "NO PHYSICAL CONTACT! NO SOCIALIZING!" **

**Just like me... O-O**

**Thanks for reading and I need to post more stuff just to get it out of the way... ta ta for now! **

**~Mar**


End file.
